MISTRUSTED
by Potterwing
Summary: COMPLETE! Wyatt gets kidnapped Chris gets blamed for it willl he be able to fix it
1. Battle Kicked Out

**Diclaimer I don't own charmed**

Battle/kicked out

Chris was sitting on the top of Golden Gate Bridge thinking about how he broke the Charmed Ones trust yet again. He had done it before all those other times he had just not told them everything about himself. They had told him to leave and never come back This time Wyatt was kidnapped by a demon. He sat there remembering exactly what happened:

_He and the sisters were looking in the Book of Shadows trying to figure out what demon had attacked them earlier that day and how to vanquish it. All of the sudden they heard a noise coming from Wyatt's room so they ran upstairs to see if he was alright_

_When they got up there it was too late. The demon had picked Wyatt up from his crib and shimmered out but not before dropping an attheme out of his hand. While the sisters were in shock Chris walked over and picked it up and said "We can scry for the demon with this." They all went up to the attic and did just that._

_They scryed for the demon for about five minutes before they him in an alley on the north side of the city. They all orbed there._

_When they materialized they looked around for a trap but they found no visible one. All of the sudden a fireball came hurtling out of no where and hit Chris in the shoulder and he bent over in pain._

_About ten demons shimmered at that point and the battle began. Piper blew about three up. Paige was getting fireballs thrown at her, which she gladly threw back at them. That action had caused four other demons to incinerate. Phoebe was kicking some serious ass but Piper had enough and said "Phoebe grab the potions and spell Paige orb Wyatt over to me." _

_"Sure thing, WYATT!" She said as Wyatt who was sitting behind the demons who they were fighting was bathed in familiar blue orbs and sent to Piper. Piper said to Chris "keep an eye on Wyatt while we finish this. Chris nodded by this time he was on feet. He grabbed Wyatt and moved to the side._

_The girls said the spell and threw the potions and the remaining demons. They screamed as they burst into flames. After that was done Piper went over Chris and took Wyatt from him and they orbed home._

_When they got there they found a very distraut looking Leo. "Piper where were you I was worried," he said _

_"Paige take Wyatt upstairs Leo Chris needs healing first then I will tell you" She said. Leo nodded and put his hands on Chris's shoulder and they glowed. Chris's wound slowly closed up._

_"Now, Piper will you please tell me what happened" Leo asked worriedly expecting the worst, which is what he got._

_"Leo we were fighting demons that had kidnapped Wyatt," she said calmly but the look on Leo's face was asking her why was she being so calm about it._

_He then turned on Chris looking as though he was going to kill him. "I'LL BET THIS IS YOUR FAULT, YOU WALK INTO OUR LIVES AND CLAIM THAT SOME DEMON IS AFTER WYATT BUT IT'S OBVIOUS THAT ARE JUST SAYING THAT JUST SO YOU CAN GET CLOSE TO US AND KILL WYATT WHEN THEY ARE NOT AROUND!" he screamed chris couldn't say anything in his defensebecause just then Leo had punched him. Chris stumbled back onto the couch. He then turned to Piper who was not mad but had a stern look in her eyes._

_She spoke "Chris, until you can actually tell us what is going on and why you're hereexactly I don't want to see you." By this time Paige had come downstairs to see what was happening _

_Chris was shocked that Piper would kick him like that he looked at Phoebe who had the same stern look on her face as Piper. He not getting help there so he said "Sorry" and he orbed out with his head down because he didn't want then to see how much they hurt him. Paige caught a glimmer of a tear on his face before he was totally gone._

So now here he was crying because he had let then down again. He wondered to himself 'how am I going to fix this?'


	2. Discussion

Discussion

Paige came down the stairs into the conservatory and asked, "What the hell is going on here why were you screaming at Chris?"

"Paige you can't trust him he just comes in your lives without really saying who he is and makes you girls hunt down demons saying that it's the demon that turns Wyatt evil but yet the demons keep coming," said Leo

"Maybe so but maybe he has a reason for not telling us who he is after all he is from the future," Paige said

"Yes, but Paige that is all he said. How does he have connection to us and how does he know Wyatt?" asked Piper.

"You know I don't know." She said turning to face them all. "You guys just can't blame every kidnapping of Wyatt on him because, Wyatt has been kidnapped before he came here."

They all thought for a moment and the girls realized that Paige was right. Wyatt has been kidnapped a couple times before Chris showed up. Leo thought she was right also but he still wasn't convinced that Chris wasn't evil. Chris was the reason he was sent to Valhalla fighting for his life.

"Paige you're right Chris isn't the reason Wyatt was kidnapped today that was just a coincidence that he was just here but I still want to know who he really is and how does he have a connection to Wyatt and us." Said Piper

Leo was in shock that Piper would say that had she forgotten what happened to him in Valhalla. Outraged he burst out and scared everyone "PIPER HAVE YOU FORGETTEN WHAT HAPPENED IN VALHALLA HOW HE SENT ME THERE TO MAKE ME FIGHT FOR MY LIFE?"

"No Leo I haven't forgotten what happened to you but I am not going hold it over his head while he is here he did apologize for that didn't he?" said Piper who was calmer than Leo.

"Yes but I still don't trust him," Leo stated

" We somewhat don't either Leo but it doesn't change the fact that he is our whiteligher and he has been helping us protect Wyatt not trying to hurt him," said Phoebe.

"You all are blind to his deception," having said that Leo orbed out.

They all looked at the spot where Leo had just been and then at each other.


	3. RealizationConfrontation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed though I wish I did **

Realization/Confrontation

"What are we going to do about Chris?" asked Phoebe and looked to her sisters for an answer.

"I say we give a chance to really explain what he is doing here and see if he really telling the truth about Wyatt," said Paige and Piper also nodded her agreement to the plan.

"We have to find him first do either of you know where he goes when he is not here," asked Piper

"Yea, he goes to the bridge to think a lot. Leo said he found him there a couple of times," said Paige.

"Ok we'll take Wyatt to Sheila's and then we can orb to the bridge," said Piper and she went upstairs to get Wyatt. She came back down with him and went to Paige and Phoebe.

Piper and Phoebe grabbed Paige's hand as they orbed out

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chris was sitting on the bridge still. He hadn't moved since he got there about two hours ago. He still didn't know what he was going to do to earn the sisters' trust back. Deciding that it was getting late he stood up and started to orb back to P3 and get some rest. He heard the sound of orbs coming from behind him so he stopped and turned around.

It was Leo.

"Did you come to hit me again or did you get all your aggression out on the first try," said Chris his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Watch you tongue I don't even know why you're still here I thought would have gone back to your own time since we kicked you out." said Leo still angry at him though he knew he would never stop being angry with him. He was still mad about Valhalla. Though Piper had forgiven him about that he couldn't.

"I have things to do still to do here I am not done with keeping Wyatt from evil," keeping calm he knew that Leo would retort to that because he thought he was here to kill Wyatt not save him.

"You're lying you just want to kill him. He is never going to be evil the sisters and I will make sure of that. We don't need you," said Leo

"Like hell they don't you're never around and when you are you just make accusations about me that aren't even true. You only come down because you think I am hurting them. Well I got news for you I am not I helped save Wyatt from countless demons where you just stay up there and don't give a damn about the girls." said Chris

All of the sudden Leo's fist came at Chris for a second time that day. He almost made to get away this time but Leo got him in the eye . He fell back against the support beam.

"HOW DARE YOU I COME DOWN TO SEE HOW THEY ARE DOING. THEY ARE MY FAMILY I LOVE THEM. HOW DO I KNOW YOU AREN'T LYING NOW!" Leo screamed and punched Chris again and Chris passed out.

At that moment there was another set of orbs sounding behind Leo and when they were visible Piper screamed as she ran to Chris to see he was alright.

"LEO WYATT WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?"

"He was telling me more lies about me not being there for you girls and Wyatt and that he has helped save Wyatt from countless demons which is obviously another lie. He said taken aback by the fact that Piper was helping the one person that made his blood boil

"Leo I am sorry to say that he is right that he has helped us with demons and he has been helping to save Wyatt he has not been hurting him. We should have realized that he was helping us not hurting us or Wyatt before we kicked him out," said Piper

"Piper are you saying you trust this man who came into came into you lives in the middle of the Titan problem?" asked Leo.

"Yes, Leo we trust him enough to bring him home with us. We are going to get answers from him also, and if you have a problem with that you can just stuff it and stay in Elder land," said Piper as she and Paige were helping Chris to his feet.

She, Paige, Phoebe, and a semi conscious Chris orbed out leaving a confused Leo behind.

** Review Please**


	4. IdeaTruth Spell

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the spell I used Don't Sue please _**

Idea/Truth Spell

They got back to the manor and they helped Chris to the couch because he couldn't stand up straight do to the blows that Leo gave him. He regained his composure and asked:

"Why are you girls helping me after you agreed with Leo to kick me out?"

"Chris we don't agree with Leo," said Paige.

"Sure as hell seemed like you did," he said as he looked at Piper "You told me to leave and not to come back," he said but in his head he thought _'that hurt mom'_

"No, Chris I said for you to leave until you could tell us exactly why you are here," defended Piper but she wasn't mad at him.

"So are you ready to tell us what you doing in our time Chris?" asked Phoebe joining the conversation.

He looked at them and nodded but he wasn't sure of how he was going to tell them. He finally spoke:

"I think you guys have to put a truth spell on me because what happens when I tell you and you don't believe me. You will kick me out and I will be subject to more of Leo's wrath and I can't handle that because it hurts like hell."

The sisters laughed and thought about his idea. They walked into the kitchen to discuss it,

"Maybe we should do it because then at least we know he is not lying," said Phoebe

"ok you're right Phoebe we will know that he is telling the truth," said Piper. Paige nodded in her agreement to the idea and she went to the attic to get the book.

Piper and Phoebe went back to the conservatory where Chris was sitting on the couch just as they left him moments before.

"Ok Chris we will put the spell on you are you sure though that you want this," asked Piper

"Yes I just want you three to trust me enough so I can do what I came here for then I will leave and you girls and Leo can live your lives in peace, He said as Paige came downstairs with the book.

"Is everybody ready?" she asked putting the book down on the table

"Yes" they all said simultaneously.

The sisters opened the book to the page where the spell was and recited it.

_**For those who want the truth revealed**_

_**Opened hearts and secrets unsealed**_

_**From now until it's now again**_

_**After which the memory ends**_

_**Those who are now in this house**_

_**Will hear the truth from other's mouths.**_

"So what do you want to know?" he asked

"We want to know why you are here exactly," Piper asked

"Well like I told you before I am here to save Wyatt from turning evil," Chris said

"How do you know Wyatt in the future?" asked Phoebe

Chris thought for a moment 'how am I going to tell them?' Then he thought being straight forward would be best.

"The only reason I know Wyatt is because I am his little brother."

**_Review Please! My first Cliffe so no Flames_**


	5. Truth comes out

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed **

**The Truth Comes out more secrets revealed**

The sisters stared at him in complete shock trying to let what he had just said sink in. They couldn't believe it but they knew he was right because no one could fight the truth spell whether they were from the future or past. While they were in there shock they really got a good look at him they realized something that they never knew was there. He looked just like Piper.

"Yea I am his brother and came back here to save him from turning evil," he said clarifying his previous statement.

"Wow," was the girls could say they were in shock.

Piper came out of her shock she walked over to hug Chris. She felt guilty for kicking own son out of the house. When she let go she put her hand on her stomach. (Let's pretend that Chris didn't have to force his own conception.) They all looked at Piper.

Paige asked "Piper what is wrong are you sick," Chris looked at Piper feeling guilty if he had said something that made Piper upset

"Sorry I burdened you mom with this bit of news," He said just realizing what he said. "Sorry Piper," he corrected and orbed out looking dejected.

Phoebe looked at Piper and asked "What happened Piper why are you holding your stomach? Are you ok was that to much for you, what Chris just said."

"Phoebe, no that wasn't to much for me I had my hand stomach because I have something to tell you two. She paused "I am Pregnant I found out two weeks ago. I would have told you but there was a lot things going on so I was waiting for the right time to tell you."

"That's great Piper," They both chimed.

All of the sudden, Piper felt another tinge of guilt because her son thought she didn't him around and that was far from the truth she loved him and she was going to tell him that when she found him.

"Guys let's orb to P3 so I can talk to him," she said

"Why P3 maybe he is on the bridge again," Phoebe stated

"No, he won't be on the bridge with Leo there he doesn't want to get hurt again so lets go." said Piper as they orbed out to find Chris.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At P3 Chris was sitting in his room crying 'I shouldn't have let them put the truth spell on me now they know who I am and they don't want me.' After that thought he heard the familier sound of orbs.

Paige, Piper, and Phoebe appeared in front of him. He looked at them for a moment and said "You don't have to say I am leaving now that you won't want me here after what I told you." He looked at Piper as he said it.

She walked over to the couch, sat down and pulled him into a hug and said softly "Chris it wasn't anything you said back at the house. I have something to say."

"What?" he asked

"I am pregnant but you probably already knew otherwise you wouldn't be here. I want you to know I love you and not getting rid of you ok I am sorry you got the wrong impression." She said

"Thanks Mom, I love you too." Chris said with relief in his voice glad that they didn't want to get rid of him.

"We love you too Chris," said Paige as she and Phoebe walked over to them and hugged Chris.

They let go after a while and asked Chris "Do you want come back to the manor with us, after all it is your home to?"

He nodded and took hold of Pipers hand and orbed out. Paige took hold of Phoebe and orbed out as well.

**Review Please No Flames Though **


	6. Telling Leo

**Diclaimer: Don't own Charmed**

Telling Leo

Once they all had materialized in the manor they saw someone sitting on the couch with Wyatt.

It was Leo and once he saw Chris he immediately ran over to him with his fist in level with Chris's face. He was so close to about 5 feet until Piper stepped in front of Chris.

Leo was confused "Piper why are you protecting this bastard?" he asked.

Piper was visibly angry that Leo would talk that way about their son but then he didn't know. "Because Leo I trust him. We got the answers that we wanted out of him ok so back off." she said more calm then she thought she should be.

"Damn it Piper can't you see he is lying about everything he says," he said sternly

Piper ignored Leo's rant turned to Chris and asked "Can you take Wyatt upstairs while we talk to Leo. Please?"

"Sure thing Piper," He wanted to say mom but he knew Leo would probably hit him if he did. He went over to Wyatt picked him up and walked upstairs but not before smiling for the first time since he came to the past.

Piper and the girls turned back to Leo and from the look on his face he looked like he was going blow a fuse.

"Leo calm down Wyatt is safe with Chris. He won't hurt his big brother," said Piper casually.

Leo paused shock evident on his face as he looked at all three witches each one nodding their affirmation of what Piper said.

"Piper that's impossible that bastard cannot be my son, he wants to hurt Wyatt. He said

"No, Leo you keep thinking that he does," said Phoebe just staring at her brother-law in disbelief.

"What about all his lies its possible that he is lying about this too,"

"Leo, he is not lying, we were just to blind to see that he looks exactly like Piper." Said Paige

"Another thing Leo he has your eyes now how can you say that he isn't" added Piper.

Paige and Phoebe were hoping that this would convince Leo that Chris was his son to but they were wrong.

Leo looked at the girls for a moment. He couldn't believe the girls were falling for Chris's crap he did not have another son

"Piper how do you now if Chris is our which I still think he is lying."

"Leo I am pregnant and when we put him under a very powerful truth spell one that no one can get out of. He told us who he was Wyatt's little brother." Piper explained although she tired of having to explain this to him

After Chris put Wyatt down for a nap he had walked downstairs without alerting anyone to his presence. He went around the corner so he could eavesdrop on the conversation though he knew it was bad to do it. What he heard he didn't like. His father thought he was lying about being his son. Tears were coming to his eyes he didn't care he let them come out for once.

In the conservatory Leo was trying to get the sisters not to believe any of Chris's lies but it wasn't working so he said the only thing he thought of.

"Chris is not my son I don't have another Wyatt is my only son." At that statement he orbed out.

**Review Please No Flames**


	7. The truth about Leo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed **

**A/N I am sorry i haven't updated I have just been very busy with school work and other things **

The truth about Leo

Piper just stared at the place where Leo was. She still couldn't believe that Leo thought Chris was lying about being his son and that Wyatt was his only son.

Piper came to a solution, if he didn't want or believe Chris she didn't to see him again. She loves Chris and she wasn't going to put Chris through a rejection like that. She was still going to tell Chris what Leo said though she didn't to break Chris's heart because she knew that he had been through a lot already with trying to save his brother and his fiancée dying.

Phoebe broke through Piper's thoughts "I can't believe Leo just flat out said that he didn't have second son I feel sorry for Chris. What are we going to tell Chris Piper?"

"The Truth I very well can't hide this from him can I," said Piper

"No you can't Piper lets go talk to him girls," said Paige.

With that they walked out of the Conservatory to find Chris. Unbeknownst to them they walked right passed him and went upstairs where they thought he was.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

An hour later they came back to the Conservatory they couldn't find Chris anywhere. Piper called out his Name "CHRIS"

Chris got up, wiped his eyes of all the tears that were still on his face although his eyes were red from crying and walked into the Conservatory.

"Yes Mom" he said his voice cracking from all the crying he had done. He sighed in relief when Piper didn't flinch when he called her that although he should know that she wouldn't do that.

She hesitated because she wasn't sure how to tell him that Leo didn't want him nor did he trust that Chris wasn't lying.

She finally found her voice "Well we told your dad and he is not excepting that you are his son."

While Piper was saying this Phoebe and Paige were looking very concerned at Chris who visibly flinched at the word 'dad' and Paige said "Chris what's wrong?"

Chris trying to avoid telling them that something in the future is going to stay the same.

"It's nothing I am fine," he said

"Bullshit Chris, what is going on I don't have the power of empathy for nothing. Now what's going on?" said Phoebe.

Piper and Paige were visibly shocked at Phoebe's use of language but they also wanted to know why Chris was so upset.

"Ok, I heard everything Leo said mom because I came downstairs after I put Wyatt down for his nap." said Chris

Piper was shocked that that he heard them and didn't come out and say something

Paige asked "Why didn't you come over and say something to us? Where were you hiding when we went looking for you?

"When I came down Leo was saying that he didn't want me. I was in the corner and I didn't see you guys leave. I didn't notice until you called me mom." He said

"Chris were you crying before because you eyes are red peanut," asked Piper concerned.

Chris smiled at the nickname she gave him.

"Chris why were you so upset before? Please tell us," said Paige.

Chris sighed he knew he would have to tell them sooner or later. 'sooner is better than later I guess,' he thought

"Well, some things in the future are going to stay the same like Leo." He said his voice cracking

"Why is that Chris wasn't he ever there for you boys?" asked Phoebe.

Chris just shook his head and said "He was there for Wyatt and you girls but he wasn't there for me." He paused feeling like he was going to cry again. "When ever he came down from 'Up There' he ignore the fact that I was there I always wanted him to notice that I was there but it never there and it looks like it's going to happen again."

After telling them this he sat on the couch, put his head in his hands and cried all over again. Piper walked over to him and sat down.

She put her arms around him and said softly "It's ok Chris we all love you and we always will."

"Thanks Mom."

**Review Please no Flames **


	8. Losing All Hope

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CHARMED SO GET OFF MY BACK!!**

LOSING ALL HOPE

Piper just held Chris for about a minute then her sisters joined in the hug saying that they loved him. After about five minutes Piper let go of Chris telling him he should go get some rest. He was going to orb to P3 to sleep but Piper stopped him by saying

"Chris you can sleep on the couch in the attic, you're family and families don't let family sleep in night clubs ok peanut,"

Chris just smiled at his family and just walked up stairs to sleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The three girls went into the kitchen to talk some more. "You know Piper I know he is you're husband but how can anyone avoid something like this I mean Chris has Leo's eyes and he looks exactly like you for that matter?" asked Paige.

"I know Paige but we were kind of blind to it also. He has been here for a year now and we haven't seen it," said Piper.

The girls all thought for a moment about what they were going to do about Leo. If he really didn't believe that Chris was his son how was he going to feel nine months from now when Chris is born.

"Piper I say you give him a choice either he accepts the fact that Chris is his son or he can stay up there and not come down at all." Phoebe reasoned

Piper was a little reluctant to answer after all she still loved Leo but she couldn't bare the thought of him giving all the attention to Wyatt and none to Chris.

"Ok even if it hurts me I will give him the choice." Piper said a littler sad

There was silence after that statement but it wasn't an uncomfortable one though and then all of the sudden they heard a loud crash coming from upstairs. The girls all were scared something happened to Wyatt and Chris so they ran up stairs to see what was happening.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they got up to where the bedrooms were Paige and Phoebe went to check if Wyatt was ok and Piper went to the attic to check on Chris.

Piper opened the door to the attic and what she saw scared the hell out of her.

There was Chris on the floor with a dark lighter arrow in his stomach. She ran to him hoping that he was still alive she couldn't lose him now that she just found out that he was the baby she was carrying. She loved him too much to lose him now

Paige and Phoebe ran up to attic since Wyatt was ok. When they got there they were greeted with the scariest sight ever.

Chris with an arrow sticking out of him.

Chris coughed because he couldn't breathe properly. He knew his family was there but he also knew there was no hope for him because Leo sure as hell wasn't going to help him he doesn't even want him around.

"We have to get the arrow out of him Paige stand back," Piper sounding scared. Paige stood back and Phoebe pulled out the arrow. Chris held in a cry of agony it was over soon because the arrow wasn't that deep in his stomach

"Paige run and get some gauze we need to stop the bleeding so he'll live longer," said Piper almost to the point of screaming. Paige ran out to get what needed

Piper looked at the ceiling and yelled "LEO!" There was no answer, no orbs or anything.

"Mom, h he i is n not c coming," Chris stuttered.

"Yes, he is Chris you just have to hold on" said Piperwith tears in her eyes. She more scared now then she was already.

She yelled again "LEO!"

Paige just came back with the gauze took one and pressed it Chris's wound. She so wished she could heal her nephew so Piper wouldn't have to call Leo when she was sure he wasn't going to come.

Chris looked up at all three aunts and whispered to them "I love you all save Wyatt and future is saved." With that he closed his eyes and his whole body went limp.

They all cried out "LEO!" but still no answer and so they all cried because they were losing Chris or maybe they already lost him.

**A/N: I HATED TO WRITE THAT BUT ** **I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO WRITE THAT WAS THE FIRST THAT CAME TO MY MIND.**

**REVIEW PLEASE NO FLAMES**


	9. MiracleFamily Time

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CHARMED!**

**A/N THANKS TO THESE REVIEWERS FOR YOUR SUPPORT **

**Kitty-Witty-Kate  
**

**Shyeye**

**Olivia Solar**

** Bstant**

**Anyana Starman**

**Ash rox**

**areohead1980**

**and the many others that have reviewed this story keep it up I like hearing what you think**

Miracle/ Family Time

The sisters didn't know what to do they cried for a minute. Then. Piper yelled again "LEO!" but still nothing happened. Then Phoebe had an idea

"Piper why don't we get Wyatt to heal him after all he IS half white lighter."

Piper stopped crying just long enough to nodded and get up and get Wyatt from his room.

"Phoebe that might not work because he is only half white lighter he may not be strong enough to heal Chris," said Paige

"That's why you are going help him Paige because am confident with your half and his half Chris will be healed," said Piper as she carried a sleepy Wyatt.

Piper put Wyatt down in front of her and said taking his hands so he would face her as she talked.

"Wyatt, honey can you heal Chris like daddy used to heal mommy." She said Wyatt nodded and she walked over to Chris with him. Paige also kneeled next to Chris.

Piper placed Wyatt's hands over Chris's dying body and Paige did the same with her own hands and the familiar golden glow was emitted from their hands.

After about five minutes Piper was getting worried and she asked "Why is this taking so long?"

"Piper he lost a lot of blood that's why its taking so long but it is working so don't worry so much," said Paige.

"I am his mother it's my job to worry," said Piper

After another minute Chris's wound closed up but it took another minute for him to open he eyes.

"Mom" he whispered turning his head to look at Piper.

Piper went down to hug him, she tears of happiness in her eyes. She had just found out that Chris was her son and almost lost him but she was glad she didn't.

Phoebe and Paige smiled and went down to him and hugged him telling him they love him. A minute later they got up, smiled at Piper sitting there with her boys and walked out leaving them to have their time together.

Just then Wyatt crawled between Chris and Piper and said "Kwiss ok?"

At that Chris smiled and said "Yes Wyatt I am fine big brother. I love you Wyatt. "

Wyatt seemed to understand what Chris said because he said "Love you Kwiss." He laid on top of Chris hugged him as he fell a sleep there.

Chris smiled at his big brother and then looked up at his mother and said "I love you mom."

"I love you too," she said as she smiled and Chris closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Piper stayed up for a while just watching the sight before her. She has never seen a better one, big brother sleeping on his little brother. She knew all to well that Wyatt would look after Chris when he was born.

Chris had said Wyatt turned evil but they would fight off any demon to make sure that it would happen again in this timeline. Chris wouldn't have to suffer through anything else.

Tomorrow, Piper was going to call Leo and give him a piece of her mind and make him choose between being an elder or being with his family with both of her sons.

With that thought she fell asleep in the attic with her boys both were safe and alive and she thanked God for that.

Review Please no Flames

A/N 2: Now I feel a better that I wrote that.


	10. Confronting Leo

**Disclaimer: see other Chapters**

**Thanks for the reviews **

Confronting Leo

The next morning Piper woke up and found that Wyatt and Chris were not in the attic. She got up and she walked downstairs she was not frantically searching though because she knew that they were alright. She wanted to know where were, like any normal mother.

The truth was she was not a normal mother though. She was a mother who was carrying a magical child and was raising another but she loved every minute of it .

She walked to Wyatt's room just to see if they were there and sure enough they were.

They were playing with Wyatt's toys. Piper watched the entire scene in aw. She hoped that this would be them playing together when Chris was born. Even though Chris wouldn't be the adult she saw before her but a little baby. Her baby boy.

Suddenly, Chris looked up at the door and saw his mother looking at them with a smile on her face he got up, told Wyatt he would be right back and walked out to see his mother.

"Mom, is everything alright?" he asked with a concerned look on her face.

"No, Chris there is nothing wrong I was just a little surprised when you guys weren't up in the attic when I woke up but I was also wondering if you were feeling better." She said to him to ease his concern.

He sort of laughed at his mother's concern about him "Mom I am fine I feel a whole lot better."

"Good now I am going downstairs if you need me I am going to try and call your dad again even though I know you don't want me to But I need to ok," Piper said.

"Yea mom can do want you want to," he said as she walked down stairs. When she was gone he walked back into Wyatt's room to play with him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Downstairs Piper was in the kitchen making breakfast for everyone when someone orbed in.

It was Leo.

Piper looked up from the stove at him. Leo could see that she was very angry and wondered why other than the fact that he couldn't believe that Chris was his son.

"What are you doing here?" Piper snapped at him even though she knew that she wanted to talk to him about why he didn't come when she and her called him last night.

"Piper I am your husband (or ex I am not sure people say he is the EX but are they sure? Let me know.) I just wanted to see you and apologize for any stress I may caused you.

She looked at him now she was really angry. She was glad that the boys upstairs so they would see her like this. She knew the fact she was so mad was not good for Chris so she took a deep breath before she started talking.

"Leo where the hell were you last night we called for five minutes before we decided to get Wyatt and Paige to heal Chris," Piper said through gritted teeth

"What the hell happened last night that he needed to be healed?" He asked.

"A dark lighter came here, shot him and I didn't want to lose him because I had just found out he was my son I love him Leo," she said

Leo was shocked at her words. "Piper they wouldn't let me come down I swear." He lied and she didn't catch on though

Just then they heard other orbs coming from behind them. They turned around and there was another elder standing and she started speaking "Don't believe him we never said he couldn't come down and help you Piper."

"What are you doing here Lora? I thought you said I could have my time with Piper and Wyatt." He said.

"We did but we told you not to lie to Piper about why you didn't come down last night. Now either you tell her the truth or you will lose your rights as a white lighter and I don't mean you will become human." She said as she orbed out.

Piper looked as though she was going to blow Leo all the way to the east coast of the states.

"Leo you lied to me. Why would you do that?"

He looked defeated but at this point Piper didn't care.

"Piper I don't believe Chris is my son because all three of you are blind to his lies and that the only way to get rid of him is to let him die."

Piper was livid she couldn't believe that her husband was willing to let her white lighter be it her son or not

"Do you want to him yourself that you were willing to let him die because you didn't want him around because I can call him down here and you can tell him." She said again she gritted her teeth as she said this.

Just orbs were sounded again and there was Chris and in his arms was Wyatt. Leo went over to snatch Wyatt away from who he believed to be the most evil person on the face of the earth but as soon as Wyatt left Chris's arms he started to cry.

"Piper what's wrong with Wyatt all I did was take him from a man who can not be trusted," he stated as if he knew he did the right thing.

"Leo he was fine until you took him from me I was just coming down to see mom needed any help with anything ," said Chris calmly but Leo's face looked as though it was about to explode so Piper Wyatt and ran into the conservatory so he didn't have to see his daddy blow a gasket.

"Let's get one thing straight you are not our son Wyatt is our only son. Piper is not your mother so don't you ever call her that. We would be better if you never came here. He almost screamed but his blood was boiling.

"You know I knew you would say that you always did when always called you dad. **Piper **believes me and so do Paige and Phoebe but things will never change because you will always think that Wyatt is your only son, Chris said although he almost sobbed and walked out to the conservatory and told his mom that he was going to P3 so if wanted him she could call him. Before he orbed out he went back to the kitchen, walked up to Leo and hit him then he orbed out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leo walked into the conservatory and sat down. By then all the sisters were up and they all looked like they were all going to shoot daggers at him

Paige spoke "Leo you are so thick headed why don't you ever see the truth because its to hard to take in?"

Piper spoke but she was not as calm as Paige was "LEO I KNOW YELLING LIKE THIS ISN'T GOOD FOR THE BABY BUT YOU ARE SO THICK HEADED THAT YOU CAN'T SEE THE SIMILARITIES BETWEEN CHRIS AND US IT'S REDICULOUS-" but had to stop or she would hyperventilate.

"Leo she's right this is ridiculous he is you son but you still don't see it clear enough. Think about if you have and while you're doing that we have choice for you. Either you except that you have to sons or you orb out of our lives but while you are considering this think about all three of them even if you don't want Chris you can't deny he is your family," said Phoebe and Piper nodded with some tears in her eyes.

"Piper I will tell you later about what I want just know this I will always love you."

He said as he orbed out but Piper was so mad at him if he couldn't except Chris then he couldn't be apart of the family because Piper was not going to watch as he broke his son's heart day in and out.

**Review Please No Flames**


	11. More confortation

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CHARMED **

**THERE MAYBE SOME CHRIS BASHINGSORRY ABOUT THAT I LOVE CHRIS AND DON'T LIKE TO HURT HIM**

** THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS KEEP IT UP  
**

MORE CONFRONTATION

Leo orbed up to the Golden Gate Bridge he couldn't believe that the bastard had the nerve to hit him. He was just trying to save Wyatt from the man that had claimed to be his little brother but obviously is not he just said that to get close to them and kill them. Those his thought yesterday came back into his head after Chris hit him like a ton of bricks.

Then he thought about what the girls had said. They wanted to know if he would accept that Chris was his son but if he didn't they didn't want him in the family any more. He wanted more than anything to be with Piper and Wyatt but he just believe that bastard was his son also. He didn't even believe that Piper was pregnant again. As far as he was concerned Wyatt was his only child and will always be his only child.

He thought to himself 'I am going send his ass all the way back to the future and make sure he stays there breaking up my family and making my choose between elder duties and my family. If it weren't for him Piper and I would still be together.'

All of the sudden he heard orbs next to him. He looked and they shaped into Lora "I take it that you didn't to Piper but you got yourself in trouble with the sisters and Chris." Lora said. Leo looked at her in shock thinking 'why would it matter that I got myself in trouble with Chris he is not family my decision doesn't affect him.'

Lora looked at Leo and said "Yes Leo your decision does affect Chris even though you refuse to believe he is your son the fact of the matter is that he is your son."

Leo was shell shocked that Lora knew what he was thinking but he then realized that all the elders could read the other elders thoughts. That was one of their powers. (probably not but lets just pretend shall we)

Lora turned to him and said "What ever you decide will affect EVERYONE in the family even their white lighter so choose carefully." She orbed away without another word to him.

Leo went back to his thoughts Chris was a lying bastard who had the sisters under a spell and he was going to send Chris back to the future. With that thought clearing his head he orbed out to P3 that's where he said he was going.

0000000000000000000000

Chris had landed at P3 he was really upset because deep down he loved his father and he hoped that when he came back to the past he would be able to change his relationship with his father.

Boy was he wrong.

All of the sudden he heard orbs hoping against hope it was his aunts and mom but no such luck it was Leo and he was pissed.

Leo waked over to Chris grabbed him by the collar and screamed "WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO HIT ME HUH? YOU MAY HAVE THE SISTERS FOOLED BUT NOT ME ON TOP OF THAT WYATT CAN'T EVEN COME NEAR ME WITHOUT SCREAMING! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?"

By this time Chris almost went deaf because Leo was screaming in his ear "I haven't done anything to him he is just comfortable with me since you are now a stranger to him.

You are never around for him anymore." He whispered but it was loud enough for Leo to here it. That comment earned Chris a punch in the face and knocked him out.

Leo was shocked that this bastard had a nerve to tell him that he wasn't there for his own son. He orbed out seeing that Chris was out cold.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Leo orbed to the manor hearing the girls call for Chris but intercepted it.

"You called Piper," he said looking at his ex-wife and his ONLY son.

"Yes, I called for Chris do you where he is?" Piper asked

"Ignoring your call," he lied

All of the sudden Wyatt put up his shield.

"Wyatt sweetie it's daddy don't recognize him?" she asked

"Daddy huwt Kwis that Why he didn't come," Leo was shocked that Wyatt knew that he did that.

Piper looked at Leo and asked "Leo Wyatt this better not be true or so help me God I will blow you to Europe."

Just then Piper and Wyatt orbed out.

0000000000000000000

When they materialized they were met with an unconscious Chris with a black eye.

Piper was pissed at Leo she figured he did this but right then she went into mother mode and shook her baby to try to wake him.

00000000000000000000

** NO FLAMES PLEASE **


	12. Good Bye

**Disclaimeer Don't own Charmed**

** Thanks to my Reviwers**

Good Bye

"Chris sweetie wake up," Piper said He didn't wake up after about a minute she tried again

"Peanut please wake up."

"hmm." He moaned opened his eyes and he looked up there was Wyatt and Mom

"Mom, what are you doing here." He asked quietly.

She said with saddened eyes I came to see if you were alright. When Leo came when I called instead of you I asked him where you he said you were ignoring me but I knew it wasn't true."

Suddenly she looked around all of Chris's things were packed up she then turned to her peanut.

She asked "Peanut why is your bag packed please tell me you aren't going back to the future."

He nodded and said "I know you want Leo to be around and he can't stand me so I am leaving you girls can save Wyatt I know you can mom I believe in you"

She looked like she was going to cry and Wyatt spoke up "Kwiss don't leave mommy, Auntie Bee Bee, and Pay need you. I love you Kwiss I need you too."

Wyatt said this with tears in his eyes also.

Chris couldn't take it anymore he bent down and picked up Wyatt and hugged him.

Piper looked at her boys it was sweet watching them but then she decided to join in

Chris gave in and said "alright I'll stay" He turn to Piper and asked "Mom what are going to do about dad if he sees me he is going to hurt me."

It's not as if he wasn't used to it. Although Leo never hit him but there were a lot of emotional ones from when his dad would forget him on special days.

"Chris we told Leo if he can't wrap his mind around the fact he is your his son he would have to leave and never come back. I may love him Chris but the thought of him not loving his own child is unbearable I can't stand the thought of watching him break your heart day in and day out your whole life. I love you too much peanut to let that happen."

Chris couldn't take it anymore he broke down and cried on his mother's shoulder. His brother walked over to them and hugged Chris as well.

0000000000000000000

Back at the manor Leo was confused as to where Piper and Wyatt went. Another thing he couldn't get his mind around is why had Wyatt's shield gone up against him _'how had_ _Wyatt known that I had hurt Chris.'_ Leo thought

"Leo are you ok?" Phoebe asked although she was mad about Wyatt said although she didn't know if it was true. She honestly hoped it wasn't because she couldn't bare it if was hurt again.

Leo said "Yes Phoebe I am fine."

Just then Paige's cell phone rang she answered it her eyes wide with shock.

She whispered to Phoebe that she was going to P3 to Chris, Piper and Wyatt. Phoebe whispered "you better take them upstairs so Leo doesn't hurt Chris." Paige nodded and orbed out.

Leo stared at her "What were you and Paige talking about?"

"Nothing Leo she just had to go somewhere."

At that moment Paige orbed in with Piper and Wyatt.

Paige and Piper looked Leo with iceless in their eyes. Phoebe was confused as to why her sisters were acting that. Then she realized that Wyatt was right Leo had hurt Chris.

"Leo how could you do that to Chris." Piper demanded

Leo knew exactly what Piper meant but he decided to play dumb.

"Piper I don't know what you talking about I never touched Chris." He said.

The girls were not convinced they all knew that he did. Phoebe hadn't seen Chris but she knew that he was lying. She looked at Paige and scrunched her face. She was feeling pain.

Physical pain.

Paige had whispered to her that Chris was stairs so Leo wouldn't find out that Chris was actually upstairs.

Phoebe nodded and made sure to mask her pain. At times like this having the power of empathy sucked. The pain she felt right at that moment was breaking her heart because it was coming from her nephew.

"Leo your son knew that you hurt Chris are you calling him a liar," Piper said

Leo was shocked that Piper would accuse him calling his baby boy a liar. That was absurd why would he call Wyatt a liar.

"Piper I am not calling Wyatt a liar. I would never say that. " Leo said

"Leo its seems like you are when you say that hurt haven't hurt **HIS** baby brother." Phoebe said even though Leo didn't believe that Chris was his son doesn't make the fact less true.

Leo looked appalled at Phoebe for mentioning again that Chris was his son. Then again he knew Phoebe was telling him the truth.

"Leo we are giving you the choice to believe that Chris is your son on you can leave us and never come back," Piper said although she had tears in her eyes but it has to be done. She couldn't bare to see her peanut suffer.

Leo honestly didn't want another son but he loved Wyatt. So what was Piper going to do about it. Was she going to keep him from his son.

He looked at all three women and then to Wyatt. He was hoping they would say that Piper was crazy. No such luck.

"You know Pipe that's not fair to me. You would keep me from Wyatt." Leo said.

Just then Chris orbed in next to his mom he wanted to what was going on. He found out that his mother and aunts were giving his dad an ultimatum.

"You know what Leo I really don't care. I may love you but I love BOTH of our sons more. If you can't accept them both I don't want you around here. So make your choice all of us-" as she said this she put one arm around Chris and the other was holding Wyatt. "or you can go back 'up there'."

When his mom did this he knew that he would be loved now like he was when she was alive in his time.

Leo looked defeated he sighed "I don't want o deal with another son I realize you were right about that even though you have been telling over and over I am too blind to see it but I don't want him." He said sternly no remorse at all even Chris was right in front of him.

Seeing that he hurt the family in question Paige and Phoebe said "Then go and DON"T ever come back."

He looked at Piper who she nodded. Leo then orbed out with a tear in his eye never to return.

** No Flames Someone read my story Whitelighter and let me know you think its a Harry Potter/Charmed fic No flames there either Please**


	13. Leo Wants to Help?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed**

**I think there is only one chapter left after this**

** Thanks for the reviews  
**

Paige and Phoebe looked over at their sister and her boys. They felt sorry for them and were also angry with Leo for not even giving Chris a chance and leaving the family that loved him. Yes, even Chris loved him, though was never there to love and care for him his time.

The silence was there until an energy ball had gone straight at Chris's back. Luckily Paige saw it and screamed "ENERGY BALL!" Blue orbs surrounded it and then Paige waved her arm back at the demon but he ducked.

By this time everyone turned around so they could fight as well. Piper gave Wyatt to Phoebe and said "Take Wyatt upstairs." Phoebe ran upstairs with him.

The demon was watching Phoebe leave with Wyatt. He formed an energy ball and was about to throw it when all of the sudden he was thrown to the wall behind him. The demon was in shock he knew that the only charmed one that could do that was already dead. He turned his head from where he was laying and saw Chris with his hand out.

He got up and said mockingly "So the little half white lighter thinks he can take me on."

"Maybe we'll just have to see," said Chris confidently

Piper looked at Chris worriedly she knew that he wasn't at full strength after just being beaten up by his own father. She wanted to help him so she put her hands up and blew him up.

She had a smile on her face. She was happy that was over. Chris knew what that demon was and knew he would be back. Just then Phoebe came back down.

"What'd I miss?" She asked she soon was answered though.

"Damn it, what kind of demon was that." Paige cursed

Chris went back over to his mom and Aunt Paige and explained "That was a Phoenix Demon they can't be vanquished by a spell, potionsor just your powers. It has to be vanquished by elder powers. Since I am the only one that has them I will have to do it alone."

Piper looked frightened at the thought of baby boy handling the demon by himself. She knew that he had those powers because Leo was an elder. She couldn't call Leo back to help him because they all had told him they want to see him again. Now she was more scared then ever because Chris was still injured and now he was going to risk his life to save them and was nothing she could do about it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

On the Golden Gate Bridge Leo was sobbing. He could believe that his family had kicked him out. He knew it was his fault though and he knew it. It was because of the fact that he couldn't handle nor did he want another son.

Just then a set of orbs came next to him and he looked up it was Lora.

"I take it you screwed up." She said simply.

"Leave me alone Lora." He said while trying to choke back a sob.

Lora looked at him, she not about to leave him alone though because she was there to tell him something important.

"You now Leo your decision to not be a father to Chris is going to kill him."

Leo looked at Lora as if she was crazy. His decision couldn't possibly kill Chris. It may hurt him emotionally which sort of stung Leo but not enough to go beg forgiveness from the sisters.

"Lora what are you talking about my decision couldn't possibly kill Chris." He said

"Yes it could because the sisters came up against a Phoenix demon and you know the only way to destroy him is to use elder powers."

Leo nodded "I know that, but how can Chris face it he doesn't have elder powers."

Lora seriously didn't think Leo would be this dense. "Leo, Piper is pregnant right now right now right?"

Leo nodded "I don't see where y7ou are going with this."

"How far along is she?"

"She said she found out two weeks ago."

"Leo you were an elder for a year, so you were an elder when Chris was conceived. He has your elder powers"

Leo was shocked at the realization that she was right. Chris was going to die because Leo had beat him up and now he was going to use his powers to save his family. Leo had to talk to Piper and convince her to let him help his son that now realized he loved. Deep down he knew it would very difficult because of everything he had done to Chris. He still had to try.

With this in mind he orbed out.

000000000000000000

Back at the manor the girls were straightening up after the attack. Piper had told Chris to go rest since he was hurt from before all this stuff happened. At times like this she wished Leo wouldn't have said he didn't want Chris because he really needed him.

All of the sudden the sound of orbs could be heard, Like her wish was answered there was Leo but he wasn't supposed to be there.

She asked through gritted teeth "What are you doing here?"

Phoebe and Paige heard their sister seething so they turned around and saw why. There standing in front of Piper was their supposed brother-in-law

"Piper I heard about the Phoenix demon and I wanted to help get rid of him." Leo said

Piper was pissed "No, you just want to help us so you can be with Wyatt again. Leo I am not going to have you hurting Chris anymore then you have."

Phoebe spoke up "She is right Leo who says you won't hurt him again."

Leo looked at Phoebe "I am here to here to help so that he doesn't have die."

"Leo you're the reason he would die doing it because you hurt him who's to say once it's over you won't hurt him again after it's over."

**No Flames **


	14. The End

**Disclaimer: Don't own charmed **

**I have been trying to upload this for 2 days. Its Finally here the last Chapter**

Leo was about to answer when Chris orbed in. He looked at his mom, who had a hint of hatred in her eyes. He got the reason for it because there was Leo standing in front of her.

Chris also looked at him with pure hatred.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought they told you to leave and never come back." He said pointing to Paige and Phoebe.

"Chris please I just want to help you defeat the phoenix demon." Leo pleaded

Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing. Leo wanted to help him defeat the demon Chris knew that if he handled the demon by himself he would die because he was still weak from the last assault on his life. The person who caused that wanted to help him defeat the demon. He wasn't buying it.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WANT TO HELP ME AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" He screamed.

After he said that, he doubled over in because he was still hurt. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige ran to him. Leo also tried to move but Piper's hand stopped him.

She turned to Chris and said softly "Peanut, please go rest you need your strength."

Chris nodded, gave a scowl to Leo, and orbed back to the attic to rest.

Once Chris was gone Piper turned to Leo and said "Leo you're the reason he will die fighting the demon and all of the sudden you care about him."

"Piper I realized that I care about him, and I believe that he is my son."

"Bull shit, Leo you can't JUST realize that you care about him and now accept him as your son. It doesn't work like that, either accept or you don't." Paige said pissed that Leo could think he could come and just change his mind like that.

"She is right Leo, I would love to have you help him, but what makes me think that you not going to turn around and hurt him again." Piper said

"Leo, Chris was right, I can't believe you want to help after you hurt him countless times. He doesn't need a father who wants to hurt him one minute and the next love him." Phoebe said joining in. She really did not want her broth-in-law here

Leo knew that they weren't going to let him help but he had to try. He showed a worried face for Chris. Piper still was not convinced that Leo wanted to help.

"Leo, I want you to leave and don't come back." Piper said

Leo looked at her sadly and orbed out.

Phoebe said "Why don't we turn in for the night and we can figure out a way for us to help Chris vanquish the demon tomorrow."

All three nodded and they went upstairs to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Piper woke up and went downstairs and into the kitchen. When she goes there Paige and Phoebe were all ready there with the book of Shadows.

"What are you girls doing with the book?" Piper asked

"Trying to figure out if there was a way for us to help Chris when the demon shows up." Phoebe said.

"I hope you found something because I am getting really worried that something really bas is going to happen to my son."

Paige and Phoebe looked at each other then at Piper and Paige said sadly "I am sorry Piper, but Chris was right you can only kill the Phoenix demon with elder powers, and since Chris is the only one with them he unfortunately has to do it on his own."

Piper started to cry her baby boy was going to die because he was the only one that could defeat the demon.

Paige and Phoebe went over to her comfort her.

A minute later their moment their moment was interrupted by a crash coming from upstairs. They ran upstairs to check on the boy.

000000000000000000000000000000000

When they reached Wyatt's room Piper breathed a sigh of relief because he was all right. She went to Wyatt's crib to pick him up and all of the sudden another crash came this one shook the house.

Piper looked up and screamed "CHRIS!" She ran up the stairs with Wyatt in her arms and her sisters coming behind her.

They opened the door to see the Phoenix demon. He threw Chris to the opposite wall of the attic.

"CHRIS!" they screamed. At the sound of the sisters' screams the demon turned to them and had his eyes set on Piper. He threw a fireball at her.

Chris saw this, jumped in front of her taking the fireball for her. The impact made him double over in pain. Piper was really worried now. She to him worriedly

"Chris are you ok?"

"Yes, you girls need to get out of here, you can't fight him, and I don't want you to get hurt." Chris looking at Piper

"Come on are you going to fight or are you just to weak to fight me?" the demon taunted.

That comment made Chris angry because at that moment he stood up, put his hands out and lightning shot out of them.

The demon just laughed, "Is that all you got little white lighter?"

When the demon said that Chris put all the power he had into his hands.

The demon screamed and burst into flames.

Chris fell to his knees, because he was very weak because he had used so much energy.

The sisters ran over to him and they all knelt down.

Piper asked concerned "Chris are you all right?"

Chris said "No, mom that took too much energy. I don't think it will be long before I die."

"NO! Chris you can't die I love you." Piper said

"I know mom I love you too but there is no hope for me not even Wyatt can heal me I am sorry. At least he is safe and he won't turn evil because that was the demon that turned him."

"Are you sure Chris?" Phoebe said with tears in her eyes.

Chris just nodded and looked at his mother, his brother, and his aunts. He took Wyatt and gave him a hug and said "I love you Wyatt be good for mom."

Wyatt nodded, hugged Chris harder, and said, "Love you Kwiss."

Piper took Wyatt and sat him on the floor. Phoebe and Paige were crying really hard because their nephew was leaving them.

Piper went down to hug her son She couldn't believe after only a week after finding out he was her son she was going to lose him.

When she let him go he whispered to them "I love you all."

He then closed his eyes and after a few seconds he faded away.

The Charmed ones and Wyatt broke down and cried.

They cried for the loss of a son, nephew, and brother. They also cried because never trusted him until a week before he died

Even though future Chris had died he never really left he would be born soon, loved by the sisters, and never mistrusted again.

**NO FLAMES!!!!! **


	15. Alternate Ending

**Disclaimer: Not Mine**

**A/N I felt bad for ending it like that so this is an alternate ending I hope you like it**

**Please tell what you think **

**Thank you to all my reviers**

Leo was about to answer when Chris orbed in. He looked at his mom, who had a hint of hatred in her eyes. He got the reason for it because there was Leo standing in front of her.

Chris also looked at him with pure hatred.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought they told you to leave and never come back." He said pointing to Paige and Phoebe.

"Chris please I just want to help you defeat the phoenix demon." Leo pleaded

Chris couldn't believe what he was hearing. Leo wanted to help him defeat the demon Chris knew that if he handled the demon by himself he would die because he was still weak from the last assault on his life. The person who caused that wanted to help him defeat the demon. He wasn't buying it.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WANT TO HELP ME AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO ME!" He screamed.

After he said that, he doubled over in because he was still hurt. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige ran to him. Leo also tried to move but Piper's hand stopped him.

She turned to Chris and said softly "Peanut, please go rest you need your strength."

Chris nodded, gave a scowl to Leo, and orbed back to the attic to rest.

Once Chris was gone Piper turned to Leo and said "Leo you're the reason he will die fighting the demon and all of the sudden you care about him."

"Piper I realized that I care about him, and I believe that he is my son."

"Bull shit, Leo you can't JUST realize that you care about him and now accept him as your son. It doesn't work like that, either accept or you don't." Paige said pissed that Leo could think he could come and just change his mind like that.

"She is right Leo, I would love to have you help him, but what makes me think that you not going to turn around and hurt him again." Piper said

"Leo, Chris was right, I can't believe you want to help after you hurt him countless times. He doesn't need a father who wants to hurt him one minute and the next love him." Phoebe said joining in. She really did not want her broth-in-law here

Leo knew that they weren't going to let him help but he had to try. He showed a worried face for Chris. Piper still was not convinced that Leo wanted to help.

"Leo, I want you to leave and don't come back." Piper said

Leo looked at her sadly and orbed out.

Phoebe said "Why don't we turn in for the night and we can figure out a way for us to help Chris vanquish the demon tomorrow."

All three nodded and they went upstairs to sleep.

000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Piper woke up and went downstairs and into the kitchen. When she got there Paige and Phoebe were all ready there with the book of Shadows.

"What are you girls doing with the book?" Piper asked

"Trying to figure out if there was a way for us to help Chris when the demon shows up." Phoebe said.

"I hope you found something because I am getting really worried that something really bas is going to happen to my son."

Paige and Phoebe looked at each other then at Piper and Paige said sadly "I am sorry Piper, but Chris was right you can only kill the Phoenix demon with elder powers, and since Chris is the only one with them he unfortunately has to do it on his own."

Piper started to cry her baby boy was going to die because he was the only one that could defeat the demon.

Paige and Phoebe went over to her comfort her.

A minute later their moment their moment was interrupted by a crash coming from upstairs. They ran upstairs to check on the boy.

000000000000000000000000000000000

When they reached Wyatt's room Piper breathed a sigh of relief because he was all right. She went to Wyatt's crib to pick him up and all of the sudden another crash came this one shook the house.

Piper looked up and screamed "CHRIS!" She ran up the stairs with Wyatt in her arms and her sisters coming behind her.

They opened the door to see the demon that attacked the day before.

"CHRIS!" they screamed the demon turned to the sisters and had his eyes set on Piper. He threw a fireball at her.

Chris saw this, jumped in front of her, and threw his hands out lightning came out of them and hit the demon.

The demon just laughed, "Is that all you got little white lighter?"

When the demon said that Chris put all the power he had into his hands.

The demon screamed and burst into flames.

Chris fell to his knees, because he was very weak because he had used so much energy.

The sisters ran over to him and they all knelt down.

Piper asked concerned "Chris are you all right?"

Chris said "Yea, mom I am just weak right now. I just need to rest."

"Thank God, You had me so worried." Piper said as she bent down and hugged him

"Chris I thought you said that would die though." Paige added Piper looked at her with a look that said _you wanted my son to die._

"Chris don't get the wrong idea we didn't want you to die we are just curious as to why you didn't.

Chris thought for a second why he survived. "I guess it's because I am stronger then I thought. I didn't think I would beat him and live."

"Well you did and we are so proud of you." Piper said as she and her sisters and Wyatt went to hug him.

"Love you Kwiss." Wyatt said giggling and hugged him tighter.

"We love you too Chris." The sisters said all together

"I love you all." Chris said smiling

He really felt like he was apart of this family in this time.

** No Flames Please!!!!!!!**


End file.
